


Правила

by Olga_F



Series: Термодинамика [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_F/pseuds/Olga_F
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>часть четвертая, в которой есть правила, но Джон их нарушает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правила

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149294) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Одним прекрасным утром Джон проснется, обнаружит, что прямо на нем вольготно раскинулся один чокнутый гений, и происходящее не покажется ему странным. Нисколько. 

Он уже понемногу переставал реагировать на некоторые, когда-то чертовски обескураживавшие его вещи. Например, на манеру Шерлока вламываться в комнату среди ночи, бормоча что-то маловразумительное, и занимать половину, две трети, а иногда и три четверти кровати. 

\- От тебя арбузом пахнет, - не сдержался Джон на этот раз, потому что запах мог означать одно – утром в гостиной обнаружится целая куча растерзанных арбузов, последних жертв экспериментов Шерлока, связанных с травмами при применении грубой силы. 

И придется отмывать стены. 

Шерлок буркнул что-то за его спиной – судя по тону, этой ночью (или утром? Часы были слишком далеко, а вставать не хотелось) он остался не в восторге от результатов своего эксперимента. Обычно Шерлоку доставляло удовольствие измываться над беззащитными бахчевыми культурами. Джон подозревал в этом действе своего рода терапию, хотя Шерлок бурно это отрицал. 

А еще Джон пришел к выводу, что отмазки Шерлока становятся все более неубедительными. 

Три недели назад он сослался на «потенциально опасные химикаты» в гостиной. 

Две недели назад – на невозможность сосредоточиться «в таком бардаке». 

Три дня назад это было что-то связанное с Брамсом. Джон не слушал, ему страшно хотелось спать. 

Сегодня...

А что сегодня, Джон просто не понял. Обычно арбузы бессонницу у людей не вызывают, нервное возбуждение – тоже. И они не опасны. Так, по крайней мере, Джону всегда казалось. Похоже, его кровать постепенно превратилась из последней соломинки в место, куда Шерлок приходит каждый раз, когда ему захочется выспаться. 

Вероятно, Джон должен был прекратить это. Напомнить, что они все подробно обговаривали, когда устанавливали правила.

Границы.

Одно плавное движение, и Шерлок безаппеляционно захватил теплое местечко между ног Джона, который, вместо того, чтобы возмутиться, затаил дыхание на все время, которое понадобилось Шерлоку, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. И именно тогда Джон понял, совершенно четко понял, что у них есть проблема. 

Нет, не так. 

У него есть проблема. 

У него есть очень серьезная проблема. 

Черт бы все побрал.

 

*****

 

К тому времени, как Джон наконец спустился вниз, Шерлок уже успел куда-то убежать. Гостиная выглядела, как поле кровавого сражения. Повсюду валялись арбузные ошметки, что несколько нервировало, особенно после того кошмарного сна, который приснился Джону под утро. 

Джон сосредоточенно приводил комнату в порядок, когда вернулся Шерлок в том приподнятом настроении, в которое его могли привести только загадка/злодеяние/заговор/заложник. Джон мрачно посмотрел на него из-за дивана, но замечательный сердитый взгляд пропал втуне. Шерлок, не замолкая, говорил что-то о булыжниках мостовой, о странных следах, судя по которым что-то-там куда-то тащили – Джон не слушал, хотя был уверен, что позже это ему еще аукнется. Хотелось, конечно, выразить недовольство, сообщить, что ему не доставляет ни малейшего удовольствия отскребать стены, но было очевидно, что Шерлок пропустит все мимо ушей. 

\- Мне снилось, что я – арбуз, и ты проводишь надо мной эксперименты, - сообщил Джон из мстительного ребяческого желания проткнуть эту эйфорию, как воздушный шарик.

Реакция Шерлока показалась Джону совершенно нелепой.

\- Ну, надеюсь, результаты того стоили, - буркнул он, перед тем, как снять пальто. 

\- Это было ужасно, - признался Джон. 

\- Наверно мне стоит учесть на будущее, что ты способен сопереживать даже фруктам. 

\- Строго говоря, арбуз – ягода, - проворчал Джон, но Шерлок уже выскочил из комнаты, чтобы спасти мир с помощью отпечатков пальцев, образцов пыльцы и карт восточной части страны. 

Три часа спустя в комнате все еще воняло арбузом, хотя следов его больше не наблюдалось. Джон сделал кофе себе, а заодно и Шерлоку, так как, судя по энтузиазму последнего, расследование шло полным ходом. Он высыпал последний сахар. В серванте лежали какие-то странные пакетики, но происхождение их оставалось загадкой, так что лучше было не рисковать, а сходить в магазин. 

Шерлок перехватил его в дверях, на ходу натягивая пальто, и в результате они оказались в двух километрах от облюбованного Джоном магазина, в китайском ресторанчике. 

Пока они ели, Шерлок рассуждал об обезглавливании. Несчастные, оказавшиеся за соседними столиками, бросали на них взгляды, полные ужаса. 

Джон забыл купить сахар.

*****

Джон так и не понял, каков был предлог тремя ночами спустя. 

Скорее всего – никакого. По крайней мере, Шерлок его не озвучивал. 

Джон проснулся – или, точнее, наполовину проснулся – повернулся на бок и крепко обхватил Шерлока за пояс. Странно, но ему нужна была уверенность в том, что Шерлок не натворит во сне ничего… драматического. И в то же время он был убежден, что нечто настолько длинное и настолько дикое невозможно удержать надолго. Ни Джону, ни кому-либо другому. 

Не говоря уже о том, что Шерлок не позволил бы никому ничего подобного. 

Какое-то время Джон просто лежал, дышал Шерлоку в шею, и непослушные черные волосы щекотали ему нос. 

А потом он коснулся губами кожи Шерлока - всего лишь на секунду, чтобы это можно было списать на чистую случайность, если кто-нибудь спросит, если кто-нибудь попытается обвинить. 

Мышцы под его рукой чуть заметно двигались в такт дыханию, но что-то подсказывало, что Шерлок не спит. Джон понемногу начал неплохо разбираться в Шерлоковых повадках.

Прискорбно, но это безобразие стало для него слишком привычным. 

Настолько привычным, что следующим утром он забыл поставить Шерлоку на вид отсутствие хотя бы какого-то оправдания его появлению. 

Колено Шерлока уперлось в бедро Джона, явно привлекая внимание. 

\- Свари мне кофе, - глубокий голос Шерлока распространял вибрации по всему телу, причем Джон был абсолютно уверен, что это преднамеренный эффект. 

Он нахмурился в подушку, потому что еще не совсем проснулся. Не настолько, чтобы разбираться с Шерлоком и его внезапными, часто совершенно нелогичными потребностями. 

Ему что, никто никогда не говорил «нет», когда он был ребенком? 

\- Сам свари, - буркнул Джон, хотя сомневался, что слова вышли сколько-нибудь разборчивыми. 

\- Я сплю, - возразил Шерлок. 

Джон предусмотрительно отодвинулся, чтобы его трудно было лягнуть, но у Шерлока были вызывающе длинные ноги. 

\- А тем, кто спит, кофе не нужен. Ты же у нас тут самый умный, рассуждай логически. 

\- Я самый умный, - согласился Шерлок. – И мне нужен кофе. 

\- Нет. Я иногда позволяю себя поэксплуатировать, но твой лимит на эту неделю исчерпан. 

Шерлок засмеялся – Джон не услышал это, а почувствовал.

\- Заткнись и спи, - сказал Джон. 

Шерлок никогда не делал то, что ему говорили делать, но Джон все равно не мог удержаться от новых попыток. 

 

*****

На следующие пять дней комната вернулась в полное распоряжение Джона. Хотя распоряжаться ею было некогда. Шерлок расследовал Случай с Повешенным (по крайней мере, Джон его так прозвал), так что по ночам они не столько спали, сколько бегали по Лондонским улицам. Пару раз их пытались подстрелить, а один раз дело закончилось весьма неприятным падением в Темзу. 

И Джон не видел ничего хорошего в том, что он начал думать о подобном времяпровождении, как об обычной рутине. 

Кровать была холодной, даже в мае, через три месяца после того, как растаял снег. Спалось на редкость дерьмово, и не только потому, что нога бунтовала против беготни, регулярных падений и сырости. Джон то и дело просыпался и лежал, уставившись в уродливый потолок. 

Окончательно проснувшись утром, он обнаружил, что во сне перевернулся и спрятал лицо в подушку – как будто его мозг не желал больше видеть эту комнату. 

 

******

 

А следующим утром Джон проснулся и обнаружил, что прямо на нем вольготно раскинулся – и нахально похрапывает - один чокнутый гений. 

Джон смотрел все на те же уродливые обои, но при этом чувствовал такое глупое, абсурдное облегчение, что с полминуты не мог дышать. 

Шерлок тут же пробурчал ему в волосы нечто неразборчивое, возможно замечание по поводу ненормально долгого отсутствия дыхания. Похоже, этот уникум на самом деле был способен делать выводы даже во сне. 

\- Я не умер, - заверил его Джон. 

\- Очень рад это слышать, - пробормотал Шерлок, и Джону пришло в голову, что он впервые слышит, как звучит голос Шерлока между сном и явью. А он-то думал, что этот неугомонный мозг просто неспособен функционировать вполсилы. 

Джон перевернулся на спину, но нахальный лентяй не потрудился сдвинуться с места – просто устроился чуть удобнее там, куда упал. Время он времени Джон задавал себе вопрос: сколько еще он сможет сдерживаться? Что будет, когда его самообладание иссякнет, в мозгах что-то щелкнет и он просто возьмет и скажет ему. 

\- А почему не прямо сейчас? – негромко спросил Шерлок. – О чем бы ты не думал, почему не сказать мне об этом прямо сейчас?

Это был удар под дых. Именно туда, где больше всего болело. Джон ненавидел это ужасное ощущение полной уязвимости и ненавидел способность Шерлока все знать и все видеть. Иногда даже раньше того, кого это непосредственно касалось. Джон надеялся, что они оставят все, как есть, не будут рисковать, не будут разговаривать на эту тему. На эту скользкую тему о том, что Джон – тоже человек, и у него, как у всех людей, бывают желания. 

Джон нахмурился и уставился в потолок. В кошмарно уродливый потолок. 

\- Джон.

\- Нет.

Шерлок раздраженно вздохнул:   
\- Ты слишком все усложняешь. 

\- А зачем спрашивать, если ты и так все знаешь? - Вопрос прозвучал слишком резко, даже сердито, хотя возможно Джон ошибался, и это была неудовлетворенность, ощущавшаяся как злость. 

Шерлок не двигался, вид у него был совершенно невозмутимым, взгляд – спокойным. В общем, с его стороны абсолютно ничего не происходило, но Джон вдруг обнаружил, что справиться с этим «ничем» - выше его скромных возможностей.

\- Да, хорошо, прекрасно, ты этого хочешь? Ладно. Я думал о тебе… в определенном смысле. Иногда. Мимолетно. – Джон надеялся, что ему удалось произнести это недовольным тоном, но беспокоился, что ничего у него не вышло. 

Судя по выражению лица Шерлока действительно не вышло. Даже близко не стояло.

Джон собирался повернуться на другой бок, потому что это самый эффективный способ прекращения неприятного разговора – отвернуться от собеседника и полностью его игнорировать. И совершенно не ожидал, что быстрые пальцы Шерлока вцепятся в его руку, остановят и вернут назад. 

\- Господи, Шерлок, ну неужели ты не можешь просто… 

Однако на этом слова закончились, потому что Шерлок одним ловким, плавным движением лег прямо на Джона. Который оказался абсолютно неспособен сдержать и судорожный вздох и свою – практически инстинктивную – реакцию на контакт. Оспорить такое доказательство было практически невозможно. 

\- Мимолетно? – Шерлок произнес это слово медленно, будто пробуя на вкус и убеждаясь, насколько оно не соответствует истине. 

\- Шерлок…

\- Мимоле-е-етно, - снова протянул Шерлок. – Я думаю, мы способны на большее. 

Он был таким умным, настолько довольным собой… Джон беспомощно сжал в кулаках простыню. 

\- Ладно, черт с тобой – постоянно, каждую минуту, - признался он, увы, гораздо эмоциональнее, чем хотелось бы. 

Но Шерлок улыбался так, как будто одобрял услышанное, как будто Джон, наконец, сделал что-то умное. Он был просто невыносим, всегда настолько невыносим, что Джон не смог сдержаться, поднял руку и запустил в его волосы. Они были мягкими и густыми, и послушно сминались под пальцами, Джона, когда он сжал ладонь в кулак и потянул. 

Поцеловать Шерлока оказалось непозволительно легко. Его губы были теплыми, рот приоткрыт, и если у Джона и возникали какие-то сомнения о том, действительно ли ему это нужно, сейчас они улетучились. Потому что в тот момент это, пожалуй, было единственным, чего ему по-настоящему хотелось. 

Тут он полностью осознал, что вытворяет, и разжал руки. 

Он сделал нечто ужасное, постыдное, возмутительное, за что заслуживает быть разорванным в клочья. С сердцем, бьющимся в два раза быстрей, он ждал реакции Шерлока, ждал приговора, произнесенного его глубоким голосом. Который, как Джону было прекрасно известно, мог резать острее ножа. 

\- Ну наконец-то, - прошептал Шерлок. Вот уж чего Джон совершенно не ожидал. 

Он был настолько удивлен, что пару секунд только хватал ртом воздух. 

\- Что?

\- У тебя выдающийся самоконтроль. Абсолютно бесполезный, учитывая обстоятельства, и тем не менее выдающийся. 

Джон сглотнул. 

\- Я совершенно запутался, - признался он. 

\- Не такое уж редкое явление, - небрежно бросил Шерлок. 

Джон сердито посмотрел на него.

Шерлок поднял бровь.   
\- Джон, уже четыре месяца между нами существует то, что обычно называют «отношениями», а ты только что это заметил? 

\- Что? – снова ляпнул Джон.

Потому что это было полной чушью. 

\- Не говори глупостей, - добавил он. 

\- Тебе уже довольно продолжительное время не требуется разрешение меня поцеловать, - сообщил Шерлок. 

Джон моргнул. Некоторое время он разрывался между раздражением и недоумением, потом разрозненные фрагменты собрались, наконец, в полную, четкую и ясную картину. 

\- А тебе не приходило в голову, что надо бы сказать мне об этом? Что я, возможно, захочу об этом знать? - Сказал он, пожалуй, немного громче, чем стоило бы. 

\- Я думал, что тебе будет легче освоиться с ситуацией, если ты разберешься с ней с комфортной для тебя скоростью. 

У Джона было большое искушение столкнуть нахала на пол, но он… просто не смог. 

\- Да я даже не знал, что ты хочешь каких-то отношений. Я считал, что ты… - Джон задумался о том, как бы потактичнее выразиться, но потом вспомнил, что это Шерлок, с которым тактичность не нужна. – Я считал, что тебе это все абсолютно неинтересно. 

Шерлок поднял бровь.  
\- Ты сейчас употребил слишком широкое обобщение. 

\- Ну… отношения, секс, вообще другие люди. Я всегда считал, что ты практически асексуален. 

\- Конкретно ты мне интересен, - сообщил Шерлок. Джон хотел придраться к этому заявлению, но не смог найти в нем ничего обидного. 

\- Шерлок… 

\- Ты можешь спорить со мной, выясняя, заинтересован ли я в сексе, до тех пор, пока тебя полностью не удовлетворят результаты нашего разговора. Или ты можешь просто заткнуться и поцеловать меня.

Джон был настолько удивлен таким поворотом разговора, что решил перейти к делу.

И снова не успел опередить Шерлока. 

Мягкие губы, острые кромки зубов, и короткие мгновения, когда они отрывались друг от друга и Джон шептал имя Шерлока, задыхаясь и сам себе не веря, и руки его начали действовать по собственной воле и большие пальцы уже, как бы случайно, скользили над поясом пижамных штанов. 

Джону так хотелось прикоснуться к нему… Он приучил себя к мысли о том, что это невозможно, и теперь ему было трудно дышать, и пульс оглушительно стучал в висках. 

\- Можно мне…

\- Я всегда считал, что именно в этом вся соль, - по тону было понятно, что Шерлок просто не хочет в такой момент называть Джона идиотом. 

\- Так ты не против? – переспросил Джон для полной уверенности. 

\- Я не против, - прорычал Шерлок, который терпеть не мог повторять дважды. Но Господь свидетель, Джон хотел убедиться, что понял все правильно, слишком уж странным, ненадежным и нереальным казалось ему происходящее. Он слишком долго объяснял всем, что первое впечатление обманчиво, что между ними ничего нет. Он повторял это так часто и настойчиво, что сам поверил.

Между ними ничего нет. Не может быть. Не должно быть. 

Как бы ему этого ни хотелось. 

Кожа Шерлока была гладкой и теплой, и подрагивала под его пальцами. Джон все еще не был уверен, что поступает правильно. Потому что они делали все… как-то шиворот-навыворот. Но — Боже — Шерлок лежал на нем всем своим весом, но это не было неудобно, наоборот — казалось правильным и важным и неожиданно чертовски сексуальным. Джон притянул Шерлока к себе и снова поцеловал, не успев даже подумать о том, что собирается делать. 

Пальцы Шерлока совершенно точно знали, где потрогать и насколько сильно нажать. Было в этом что-то... несправедливое.

\- О, Господи, ну почему это получается у тебя так хорошо? 

\- Отсутствие интереса не означает отсутствия знаний и опыта. Я склонен экспериментировать, как ты, несомненно уже заметил. 

\- И все-таки, мне кажется, что тебе это не может быть слишком интересно, - упорствовал Джон, который чувствовал себя странно неловко. – Должно быть, есть множество интересных и важных вещей, срочно требующих твоего внимания, - и он тут же мысленно пнул себя за глупость. 

\- Уверен, что есть, но пока они могут на меня не рассчитывать, так как мое внимание целиком и полностью принадлежит тебе, - ответил Шерлок. 

Услышав это, Джон рефлексивно сглотнул. Он не знал, что сказать, хотя чувствовал, что какие-то слова сейчас нужны. Но Шерлок исследовал кожу на его груди, и уже подбирался к соскам, и его прикосновения были любопытными, но при этом очень сосредоточенными… в общем, придумать что-то хоть сколько-нибудь умное не было никакой возможности. 

Ему ужасно хотелось просто… 

\- Шерлок.

\- Да, - согласился Шерлок, как будто услышал от Джона не только собственное имя.

Джон снова обнял Шерлока, крепче и уверенней, чем раньше, и притянул себе, решительно намереваясь не чувствовать себя виноватым. Шерлок коротко фыркнул, как будто происходящее его забавляло, но позволил Джону запустить пальцы в его волосы и целовать, пока не заболели губы. Голова шла кругом от разрешения касаться Шерлока так, будто Джон всегда имел на это полное право. 

\- А у тебя эрекция будет? – спросил Джон. 

\- Возможно, - бросил Шерлок, так небрежно, как будто это не имело значения. 

Это было слишком сильным искушением – забраться под пижамные брюки, поиграть с жесткими завитками волос, нащупать мягкий и странно уязвимый… 

Шерлок решительно отбросил его руку. 

\- Прекрати меня отвлекать, - потребовал он, и тут же сам забрался в боксеры Джона, который понятия не имел, как на это реагировать. 

\- Шерлок, я должен… перестань… не надо, я не могу думать, когда ты так делаешь… 

\- Обычно твой нелогичный лепет чертовски раздражает, но сейчас тот редкий случай, когда он имеет право на существование. Продолжай в том же духе. – Шерлок подцепил пальцами резинку трусов Джона, стянул их и отшвырнул в сторону так ловко и быстро, что не осталось времени ни на возражения, ни на вопросы. Ни разу в жизни Джон не чувствовал себя настолько обнаженным. 

Решительный толчок коленом, и Шерлок скользнул по кровати вниз. 

\- Шерлок…

Шерлок поднял ногу Джона себе на плечо – пятка проехалась по чуть влажной коже, дыхание обожгло бедро. Джон не смог сдержать дрожь – совсем легкую, но все равно ему стало неловко и даже немного стыдно. Но пальцы Шерлока уже нашли все местечки, о чувствительности которых Джон и не подозревал. 

Он не мог заставить себя поверить, что Шерлок действительно собирается это сделать. Даже после того, как он это сделал, и все мир сузился до губ Шерлока и кольца его пальцев. 

Джон судорожно втянул в себя воздух, после чего дыхание у него перехватило окончательно. Это было слишком острым, слишком чувственным, слишком приземленным, чтобы исходить от Шерлока. Не было никакой любимой им логики во влажном скольжении губ, то быстром, то медленном, слишком глубоком, чтобы сосредоточиться. Снова вдохнуть так и не получалось, хотя весь воздух покинул легкие вместе с двумя слогами имени, которое Джон повторял снова и снова дрожащим и каким-то удивленным голосом. 

Он должен был посмотреть, должен был это видеть.

От этого зрелища ему окончательно снесло голову. Там был темный водопад волос Шерлока, длинная линия его носа и его рот – Боже – его рот, открытый, влажный, заполненный, и он снова попытался вдохнуть, но в комнате не оказалось воздуха и получалось только отчаянно комкать простыню. 

Шерлок догадывался, чего он хочет, прежде чем сам Джон успевал это понять. Всегда на три шага вперед, ни о чем не нужно было просить; оставалось только постараться пережить это. 

Джон честно пытался предупредить, выдавить из себя что-то связное, но получился только смешной дрожащий звук, что-то между хныканьем и вздохом восхищения. 

И мир взорвался 

Джон лежал, глядя в потолок, тяжело дыша и все еще вздрагивая. Казалось, что в комнате очень жарко, по шее тонкой струйкой стекал пот. Его нога все еще мертвым весом лежала на плече Шерлока, и это было невежливо, да и неудобно. Джон осторожно сдвинул ее, дав ей упасть сбоку. 

Были слова… он точно знал, что были какие-то слова. Вспомнить бы еще, как они произносятся.

Шерлок перекатился на спину и растянулся на кровати, и глядя на эти длинные линии и бледную кожу Джон поймал себя на мысли, что жалеет, что только что кончил. Потому что он до сих пор опасался, что еще раз прикоснуться к этому телу ему позволено не будет. 

А хотелось бы. 

Шерлок наблюдал за ним с другой стороны кровати, изогнув губы в чем-то слишком самодовольном, чтобы называться улыбкой. Губы слегка покраснели, и Джон не мог отвести от них взгляда. И не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме того, что Шерлок только что сделал. 

И о том, на что это будет похоже – сделать то же самое для Шерлока. Он все еще воспринимал это как нечто не вполне пристойное, но от одной только мысли бросало в жар. 

\- Ты не позволишь мне сделать то же самое для тебя, да? – Чуть слышно спросил он.

\- Я в этом не нуждаюсь, - ответил Шерлок, хотя не было похоже, что это для него – больной вопрос. К тому же конкретного отказа не прозвучало, а Джон прекрасно знал, что точная формулировка очень важна для Шерлока. 

\- И все же, я чувствую, что должен что-то сделать, - настаивал Джон, потому что взаимность всегда была одним из его пунктиков. Он был не из тех мужчин, которые совершенно спокойно берут, не предлагая ничего взамен.

Но Шерлок фыркнул, как будто эта мысль показалась ему нелепой. 

\- Излишне. Ты позволил мне спать рядом с тобой. Ты позволил мне оставаться самим собой. Я считаю, мы нашли прекрасный компромисс в наших отношениях. 

Шерлок потянулся и устроился поудобнее, закинув ногу на ноги Джона. Как будто у него и в мыслях не было куда-то уходить. Как будто он услышал мысли Джона, и попытался успокоить его. 

Джон подумал, что именно это, более чего-либо другого, окончательно убедило его в том, что нравится ему это или нет, между ними существуют совершенно определенные отношения. Казалось непривычным, что никто не спрашивал, хочет ли он этого. Они ничего не обсуждали, не принимали решений, не проходили через обычную стадию неловкости… 

\- Ты должен был сразу мне сказать, - Джон считал, что имеет полное право рассердиться, но не помнил, как это делается. 

\- Мне доставляло массу удовольствия предвкушать, - заявил Шерлок, улыбаясь краешком рта. 

Джону хотелось бы снова его поцеловать, но он не был полностью уверен, хочет ли этого…

Шерлок закатил глаза, будто бы говоря «ну как же с тобой сложно», и сам поцеловал Джона в губы. Это – о, Боже – было приятно. Более чем. 

Потом Шерлок чуть отстранился и — ох уж эти его глаза! - пристально посмотрел на Джона.

\- Идиот, - произнес он, и, пожалуй, впервые, за этим слышалось что-то большее, чем простая насмешка. 

\- Значит, ты точно не против? Тебя это устраивает? – спросил Джон, хотя почти не сомневался, что Шерлок не стал бы делать ничего подобного, если бы не был уверен, что ему это нужно. 

\- Полагаю, что, учитывая обстоятельства, задавать такой вопрос должен был я. 

\- Не против – это слишком… да ладно, можно и так сказать. – Джон решил, что потом, когда к нему вернется способность вразумительно мыслить, он придумает более точную формулировку. Он надеялся, что рано или поздно это произойдет.

Может быть, через неделю. 

Это, конечно, изменит…

И тут Джон понял, что это не изменит практически ничего.

Точнее, все изменилось несколько недель назад, а Джон и не заметил. Теперь остались только простые, очень личные мелочи. Например, нужно будет решить, добавить ли презервативы в список покупок. 

\- Да, - подтвердил Шерлок, - если ты захочешь, мы можем заняться сексом. 

Джон нахмурился.

\- Откуда, скажи на милость, ты знаешь… нет, лучше не отвечай. 

Следующий вопрос он обдумывал почти минуту, потому что не был уверен, стоит ли его задавать. 

\- А ты… можешь…

\- Да, - лениво ответил Шерлок. – Хотя оргазм бывает крайне редко. Это утомительно, однообразно и ужасно скучно. 

\- Даже не знаю, что на это сказать, - признался Джон. Потому что сам до сих пор был под впечатлением и, казалось, все еще ловил отголоски удовольствия. Это заставляло чувствовать себя живым, ненасытным, жадным… в общем, человеком.

\- О, только не нужно винить себя за вполне естественные желания, - сказал Шерлок. – Что бы я там не ляпнул в раздражении. Твой постоянный интерес к моему телу кажется мне… занимательным. Более чем. 

\- Знаешь, ты что-то повадился при каждой возможности укладываться прямо на меня, - проворчал Джон. – А ты тяжелый. Тяжелее, чем можно было бы подумать, глядя на твои позы, достойные драматической героини. 

Шерлок бросил на него сердитый взгляд. 

\- Я не собираюсь возвращаться в свою комнату. Там холодно и много острых предметов, - спокойно сообщил он. Как будто эта часть их отношений – тех самых, о которых Джон до сегодняшнего дня и понятия не имел - не подлежала обсуждению. 

Джон покрутил в голове эту мысль. Один момент ему решительно не понравился. 

\- Но ты не должен ничего делать… ну, понимаешь, если ты хочешь остаться у меня, просто скажи. Я не буду ни о чем просить, если ты не хочешь. 

Шерлок посмотрел так, будто выслушал нечто оскорбительное. 

\- Джон, количество людей, с которыми я согласен … нет, с которыми я хочу заниматься этим, в настоящее время равно ровно одному. А теперь прекрати демонстрировать свою, никому в данных обстоятельствах не нужную, самоотверженность, и начни уже чувствовать себя особенным, потому что ты такой и есть. 

Честно говоря, Джон не понял, отругали его или сделали комплимент. Возможно, и то и другое. Даже скорее всего и то и другое. 

Он все размышлял над этим, когда Шерлок придвинулся ближе, прижался к нему, такой длинный и теплый, и все тело Джона напряглось. То, что чисто физически он пока был ни на что не способен, не останавливало от предвкушения. 

\- Ну вот, теперь ты будешь использовать это против меня постоянно, - вздохнул Джон. 

\- Мне часто говорили, что я безжалостен, - согласился Шерлок. 

Джон знал, что приятное безделье продлится недолго. Потому что Шерлок не спал, а следовательно не мог долго лежать спокойно, если только не дулся на весь свет или не обдумывал какую-то чрезвычайно сложную мысль. 

А сейчас, настолько Джону было известно, не происходило ни того, ни другого. 

\- Где мой телефон? – спросил Шерлок секунд через пятнадцать. 

Джон вздохнул, свесил руку с кровати, нащупал на полу телефон и передал его Шерлоку, который пристроил его на груди Джона и начал быстро что-то набирать. 

\- Кому это ты пишешь? – с подозрением спросил Джон. 

\- Лестрейду. Он и сам собирается попросить меня о помощи примерно через час, но что-то мне сейчас не хочется ждать. 

Короткий и весьма драматичный звук, потом Шерлок соскользнул с кровати, утащив с собой телефон, своё тепло и половину одеяла. 

\- Полагаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? – Джон планировал спросить это обреченным тоном смирившегося с тяжелой судьбой человека, но в душе он надеялся, что его позовут и не смог этого скрыть. 

\- Джон, я практически всегда хочу, чтобы ты шел со мной: ты делаешь этот мир значительно менее скучным. 

Шерлок уже одевался – как всегда, с возмутительной элегантностью и безжалостно сексуально. 

\- К тому же ты сам знаешь, что ни за что не согласишься это пропустить. 

\- Не соглашусь, - честно признал Джон. – Ни за что в жизни не соглашусь.


End file.
